


But You Didn't, Camilla

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Series: But You Didn't [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Things Carmilla Didn't Do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Didn't, Camilla

Remember that time, I held you hostage in our dorm room and starved you?

I thought you’d kill me,

But you’d didn’t.

****  
  


Remember that time, I made fun of your tragic back story with sock puppets?

I thought you’d hate me,

But you didn’t.

Remember that time, I didn’t wear the bat charm thingy, and it made my nightmares worse, just like you said?

I thought you’d say, “I told you so.”

But you didn’t.

Remember that time, I blew up at you for keeping the fact that the dean possessed me from me?

I thought you’d leave me,

But you didn’t

Remember that time, I went off to fight the dean without telling you and ended up getting caught?

I thought you’d abandon me,

But you didn't

Yes,

There were lots of things you didn’t do,

But you put up with me,

Loved me,

Protected me.

Yes,

There were lots and lots of things I wanted to make up to you,

when **we** survived the fight with your mother.

But **you** didn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Own virsion of the But You Didn't poem. All the things Carmilla Didn't do. Also If you can draw can you plz try and draw this for me. And if you do draw it you can send it it to me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otaku-tribe


End file.
